User blog:GooerGaming/High School DxD BorN episode 8 review
Right, here's my review. But first thing.... BOOSTO! Anyway. So we start off with the ORC confronting Diodora's Pawns, Bishops, Rooks and Queen, telling them they have to play his "Game" otherwise Asia will be his. He splits his group up, one group with his 8 Pawns and 2 Rooks, the other his Queen and 2 Bishops. Rias sends Issei, Koneko, Gasper and Xenovia against the first group, with Rias, Akeno and Kiba against the second group. Enjoying this so far, it's pretty faithful to the LN. ' The groups split off, where Diodora reveals the Pawns are promoted to Queen. Rias makes Xenovia fight the Rooks, while the others deal with the Pawns. Issei bites his finger (damn, commited.) to give Gasper some blood. She then gives Issei permission to use Dress Break. With Koneko's help, he uses Dress Break on the Pawns, but they are unaffected, much to his surprise. Diodora reveals he cast a spell on the Pawns to stop them feeling embarrassed, reducing Dress Break useless. Rias is taking heavy fire from the Queen and Bishops, and use's Akeno and Kiba to attack while she releases an attack. The Queen takes no damage, as she is being healed by both of the Bishops. Akeno then says that they might be even more troublesome than the Phoenix household. '''Again, this is very faithful to the LN, but something annoys me. I don't mind the Bishops having a healing effect for the Queen, since it let's them (somehow) counter the ORC's damage, but at this rate, they are struggling more against these 3 than they did in the first Loki battle, which shouldn't really be the case, since it's Fenrir and Loki..... ' Issei, Koneko and Gasper get slowly surrounded by the Pawns, where Gasper points out their hearts might be "connected". Issei has a revelation, remembering the weird phenomenom with Akeno in his bedroom, and tests his new attack. He creates a magical space, and asks the breasts of the Pawns what they are planning, to which they reply. They then manage to freeze and defeat six of the Pawns. The last two Pawns ask if Issei is reading their minds, where he replies he is reading their hearts, and listening to the voices of their breasts. He then reveals the name of this technique; Bilingual (or Booblingual, according to the subs....). '''I mean, come on. It's clearly obvious Issei SAYS Bilingual, not Booblingual..... But still. I enjoyed this a lot, it's a good way for Bilingual to be revealed, mixing the reveal from Vol.5 into this battle lets it flow smoothly. And of course, Koneko is disappointed in her lechorous Senpai..... The Rooks observe the Pawns are defeated, where Xenovia says she can fight without any worries, and thinks back on how she first treated Asia. With new determination, she summons Ascalon (in her own dimension...?) and creates a big Holy aura from the swords. She makes a cross with them, and releases the massive aura, defeating the Rooks. Again, I like his, but when i read the LN, i imagined her as swinging the swords to release the aura in the direction she wanted, not aiming it like a big cannon.... Rias and Akeno are taking heavy fire from the Queen and Bishops, and figure that they'll need to defeat them all at the same time. Issei wishes he could help, where Koneko has an idea. Issei calls Akeno, saying that if they defeat the three enemies, he will go on a date with her. He doubts the effectiveness of this, but then see's the massive power boost from Akeno. Akeno giggles with joy, with Rias becoming jealous. Akeno then boasts that Issei loves her more, and then they begin to fight, competing between themselves. Suddenly, Diodora's Queen bursts out, annoyed they are ignoring the fight and arguing between themselves over a man. Rias and Akeno lash out, unleashing their raised power and defeating the Queen and Bishops. Loved this bit, it was hilarious. Just as good as the LN, glad that it wasn't taken out. Wonder if the date will still go on or if it'll get forgotton about.... Then we get some Serafall eyecatches. Was kinda expected Rossweise ones, but maybe they'll appear once the vol.7 events continue....? The ORC continue climbing the shrine, with Rias calling Akeno names, but deciding to put it behind them for now to resuce Asia. They enter the shrine, expecting to see the 2 Knights, wondering why he kept them back here. Suddenly, they are welcomed by Freed, who then reveals he was picked up by the Khaos Brigade. Rias asks if he become Diodora's knight, to which he laughs, revealing that he actually ATE both of them. He then turns into a Chimera, and tells the ORC some information. All the girls they just defeated, were once famous Saints and Sisters from various places, revealing it's Diodora's hobby to bring down holy women to do his bidding. One day, he finds a Saint that is his complete type; Asia, but was guarded too well for him to kidnap. He conceived a plan to get Asia excommunicated from the Church, by having her heal an injured devil; himself. After hitting rock bottom, he planned to take her and "ravish" her heart and body at the same time, revealing Diodora's fetish. Issei increases his rage, where Kiba tells him to keep those feelings for Diodora. He tries to argue back, but see's the determination in Kiba's eyes to get revenge. He confronts Freed, where he gloats that his new "invincible" body will beat Kiba, and charges him. Kiba meets Freed with a few quick slashes, where Freed breaks apart into pieces. Freed is surprised by Kiba's strength, but that the group won't be able to beat the leaders of the attack. Kiba tells him to save his words for the God of Death, before silencing him. Wow. That was such an amazing scene, Freed's VA was incredibly eerie with the revelation of Diodora's plan. His Chimera form was more than a expected, i thought it was great scene. It is a shame that this was the last of Freed, he is such a fun, yet bat shit insane character. Good bye, my sweet prince.... Issei, with his rage almost bursting, finally arrives at Diodora's room, where Asia is linked up to a mysterious device. Diodora reveals he has already told his old plan to Asia, and laughs at her desperation, saying he never gets tired of seeing "the moment when a woman of the church despairs", but that she still has hope as long as Issei and the group are alive. He reveals that he was planning on killing Raynare and reincarnating Asia with a Bishop piece after she was killed, but did not anticipate Issei being able of defeating her, and Rias taking Asia as her Bishop. As Diodora gloats, Issei's Balance Breaker is counting down. Diodora says he'll forgive them all, as killing the group right in front of her will send Asia into even deeper despair. He guesses Asia is still a virgin, and thinks it may be even better if he "steals" her from Issei, hearing her cry out his name as Diodora "takes" her. Before i continue, i have to admit, the voice acting in this episode is on par. It is amazing, Diodora sounds perfectly egotistical and arrogant, yet perfectly evil and devilish. ''' Issei's rage finally bursts, and he enter's Balance Breaker, asking Rias and Ddraig permission to go all out on him. While Diodora gloats that he has a snake from Ophis (or Orphis), and that he could one hit kill Issei, he charges ahead and punches Diodora mid-sentance, tossing him around like a rag doll. '''I loved the BB scene, I feel the energy and pure rage bursting out from his transformation. And i like how he folds his wings in, didn't really think about the wings when reading the LN.... As Diodora proclaims that he his a High class devil, that's related to the current Beelzebub, he shoots magic at Issei, which simply bounches off his armour. Diodora starts to despair, summoning many shields, wondering why his "royal"blood would lose to a lowly reincarnated devil like Issei. Issei continues to beat down on him, until Diodora finally summons a barrier that Issei couldn't break through. Diodora starts gloating straight away, stating a "power idiot" could not defeat him. Issei shows him his power, by charging (BOOSTO!!) his punch until it breaks the barrier, hitting Diodora once again. Diodora again starts to become scared, stating he beat Seekvaira in his last RG, and plans to beat Sairaorg as well, before starting to channel lots of demonic energy. Issei charges up a Dragon Shot, and releases it when Diodora releases his attack. It blows way Diodora's attack, just missing him and destroying the wall behind him. Diodora cowers in fear, where Issei picks him up, warning him not to go near Asia again. Holy Macaroni that was awesome. Glad i was finally able to see Diodora get his shit beat into him, the smug son of a-. Again, amazing voice acting, they've done really well. Issei tries to release Asia from the mysterious device, but is unable to. Diodora reveals it's a special seal created by a "certain" Longinus user, and it would disarm once the battle was won. But if Diodora was to be defeated, the seal would consume Asia instead, as he'd rather have her disappear than hand her back over. Hurray, they hinted towards the "mysterious" Longinus. Obviously, it's Dimension Lost, but shame they didn't name it. Unfortunately, some down points are going to be awarded. Diodora's plan with the device was never mentioned. We know what it is from the LN, but for Anime-only watchers, they do not have a clue what is currently going on. Why was she put in the grips of that device? Who knows..... Issei apologises in advance to Asia, which leads to everyone's confusion. Issei then boosts his power, using the Dress Break, Balance Breaker Boosted Version to release her from the prison. It works, and a naked Asia falls down with Issei. Koneko tells Issei he is the worst, but then states he is also the best (Nawwwh). A touching scene starts, where everyone reunities with Asia, showing their deep love for one another. Asia and Issei have a touching scene, where Issei apologises for being late, and making her go through painful events. He suggests they go home, but Asia wishes to pray before they leave. She starts to pray, and is enveloped with a bright light. As she prays, everyone looks with confusion, including Asia. When the light recides, Asia is no where to be seen, with Issei's face wrought with despair. Man, what an episode. I mean, sheesh. I enjoyed it a lot, it was very faithful to the LN, which i enjoy thoroughly. The only thing i didn't like was that Diodora's plan with the Longinus machine and Asia was not discussed. How are people supposed to know what it was for? Well, from this subs, there was nothing that mentioned what he was planning to do with it, and what it did. ''' '''Besides from that, it was great. The fights were great. I really enjoyed the Bilingual reveal, it was nicely tied into the plot (especially after all the frantic panicking after episode 5). Will be interesting to see Chichigami... The Akeno vs Rias fight over Issei was hilarious, just as i imagined it should of been. Freed's Chimera form was amazing. Again, sad to see such a funny character gone. Diodora getting his face destroyed was great, the VA from Diodora and Issei was amazing. My prediction about how the episode would end was correct. As it was getting closer to the end, i was jumping up and down as I knew what was about to happen. Get ready for some MEGA BOOSTO next week! Looking forward to next weeks episode. Finally get to hear more from Ophis, and we see Issei's JD. It shall be such an amazing episode. Sorry for such a long review. It's more a episode summary really Here's the ratings: *Animation: 9.75/10. Great animation, but i feel Xenovia's attack should of been a swing instead of a laser beam. Guess it's just my personal preference.... *Plot: 9/10. Only gets a 9 as while it was nicely faithful, it didn't describe what the hell the Longinus device was there for. *Fights: 9/10. Amazing fight scenes, they were all great. The only down side was that they kinda looked like they had more problems with the Queen than they did against Fenrir and Loki..... *Fanservice: 10/10. Oppai, Oppai everywhere! *Overall: 9.5/10. Amazing episode, but just had a few little nitpicks...... How did you rate this episode? I loved it! It was Ok.... Could of been better.... It was terrible! Who should do next week's episode? B214 Gary299 Alcahona1095 Vadooma Category:Blog posts